(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting means, and particularly relates to a light emitting means that can be used as an ornament by connecting two or more light emitting means in a row, wherein each light emitting means can be used as a portable light emitting ornament or a fishing light that realizes a fish gathering effect in the fishing industry.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A neon sign is the most well-known light ornament means. The neon sign can have a very splendid design with a blinking visual effect and dazzling colors. Since the neon sign has a structure in which a sealed glass tube is sealed after injecting neon gas therein and light is emitted by applying a high voltage to opposite ends of the tube, it is not portable and can be handled only by a skilled person.
Another type of light emitting means for a light ornament has a structure in which electric bulbs or LEDs are continuously arranged in a colorless or colored transparent hose and the bulbs or LEDs are turned on/off. The light emitting hose is easy to install but it cannot be portable so that the usage of the hose is limited to a sign of a danger zone, an outer boundary of a building, a tree decoration, etc.
A lantern is a well-known portable light emitting means, but it has a weak light ornament effect.
A chemical light that emits light with reaction of a chemical material has been disclosed as a portable and convenient light emitting means, and this is utilized as a light source for a light emitting ornamental effect when it is grouped in a sports ground or an event location.
However, the chemical light cannot provide a blink effect and causes environmental pollution.
Most of the disclosed light emitting means provide a light ornament effect by being grouped, and cannot be deformed to different shapes.
The inventor of the present invention has disclosed a fishing light in Korean Patent No. 433009 and Korean Utility Patent Nos. 302011, 302012, and 316713. The fishing light is formed of a transparent housing in which a battery and a light emission circuit are provided so that it can be used as an excellent light emitting means in a sports ground or an event location by improving a light ornament effect in structure.
The light emitting means that can be improved as described above can also be used as a fishing light for the long-line fishery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.